Mutantly Tangled'
by Hellsingsoildier ash evildead
Summary: Alex Mercer, is a man on a mission to save manhattan, equipped with inhuman powers, must save a girl he knew from his childhood, especially has to save his sister and the Hellerfamily he met during his lifetime. Though he might have to make the ultimate sacrifice, can he stop the Diclonius ? or will he have to kill her ! Whatever he chooses, it's going to always be inside of him.
1. Chapter 1 : The wrath of Alex Mercer

**Hello everybody, today I give you a crossover between Prototype and Elfen Lied. A few things, Alex Mercer replaces Kouta and is 19 years old, Dana is the sister replacing kanae , James heller remains a soildier, his wife stays alive in this fic, Alex Mercer won't become evil but will be the main hero in this story, This all takes place in New york and I will try to make both the first two games go together with the Anime. Now if you've already know the prototype franchise and story, same for Elfen Lied anime series, then I shouldn't explain to you guys what some funny named or things you haven't heard of in the story, so if there are some things that you are confused about, stop reading this, leave this fic and look up Prototype and Elfen Lied. Leave suggestions, I'm always on the computer, and I'm always live so feel free to talk to me, see you guys later and enjoy.**

**Parings :**

**Alex Mercer x Lucy(Kaede)**

**I do not own Prototype or Elfen Lied**

January 22, 2009 Manhattan,

In the middle of the destruction of Manhattan, while it becomes ashes, ruins, a hooded man can be seen looking most doubtful sbecause of something caused by him, something he will relive forever.

'My name is Alex Mercer, I'm the reason for all this, they call me a killer... a monster... a terrorist... I'm all of these things. Three weeks ago someone released a lethal virus in Penn station, I woke up in the morgue, now I hunt, I kill, I consume, I become... Now whats interfering with the worlds fate is someone who might sabotage whats left... That someone is very dear to me, in fact I love her. But I will have to either force her to stop or kill her, this is all on my shoulders. I'm gonna stop and find lucy. But First I'm going to find out who did this to me, and I'm going to make them pay... and then I'm gonna save manhattan...'

_Same day : 10:30 P.M. _

At night in a certain place of New york, cars pile on while some of the lights still show, 4 spec ops looking soildiers investigate the scene, armed with automatic rifles these men weren't messing around. The group of soildiers walk down a alley with a dead end going foward but with a left side showing another path, just then a woman who looked like she was just attacked, she emerged from the alley pleading for help, one of the soildiers motioned for her to stop,

"Stop where you are !" ordered the soildier, she just ignored due to the high volume of her being in a near death experience. The woman screamed one more time before tumbiling into the man, they stopped focusing on the woman and turned their attention to the sounds of sprinting feet roaming across the concrete. Just then a group of disfigured horrifying looking creature were screaching and running at the normal people. The soildiers readied their guns and aimed, now firing dozens of lead into the infected's heads, making corpses bodies fall and piling on and on until they stopped shooting, one infected got back up before being put down by one soildier's rifle.

"Secure the perimeter, you with me.'' said one who must've been the commander, he signaled one to come with him, they both approched the woman survivor, she was crying, traumitized at the moment.

"Her too.''

The soildier following pulled out an M1911 handgun, planting the barrel between her eyes, right before he pulled the trigger, something swooped her away just in time from having her brains painting the ground, though the soildiers were covered in the armor they were both shocked at the incredible dash that passed them. They both scanned the area finding nothing until finding the woman running off and a hooded man with a jacket, finally turning his head towards their direction. The two spec ops were on full alert and scared shitless.

"Thats him !"

The hooded man just smirked at this and had both of his hands turn into monstorus dark big claws, he charged at them quickly, slashing one claw against one of the soildiers stomach, releasing his guts and organs on the floor, the other soildier was spraying bullets into the mans back, having no effect, the hooded man punched the man high up and sliced him in half while in mid air, the fallen soildier landed in a puddle of blood forming around him. More soildiers started showing up due to the loud racket . One soildier tried confronting the man but failed miserably when he dodged the soildiers attempt to strike him with the butt of the assault rifle, he grabbed the spec ops head between his claws, squashing it to a pulp and throwing the body at a broken down car, smashing the glass.

Suddenly a large boom was heard and man picked up instantly turning to see a grenade shot by one more spec ops , he changed his right arm into a sharp edged razor blade and shielded him, the impact was small but he was unharmed. Annoyed at these soildiers, the man jumped high in the air right before throwing his blade into the mans torso, releasing bodily fluids everywhere. The hooded man faced the last soildier , but didn't move as soon the soilider shot a grenade launcher at him, making the man, the broken cars explode and disinergrate.

The last of the spec ops was probably sighing in relief. But picked up when he someone groaning, he saw an alive soildier who looked to be injured, he jogged to his side pulling him up on his feet.

"Wheres your commanding officer ?" said the wounded soildier to the alive one.

"Sir he's in time square , I'll call for-UGGGGGHHHHAUUT" screamed the soildier while having sharp claws piercing his upper body,

"That won't be nessecary.'' said the disguised soildier, it revealed the hooded man turning out that he was in disguise.

"Now, you're going to tell me where the 'Diclonius' is, where is she ?" asked the hooded man sharply. The soildier kept trying to talk but was choking on the blood forming in his throat.

"U-AUEHEGH'' said the soildier on his dying breath.

**''WHERE IS SHE ?! TELL ME NOW ! WHERE'S LUCY?!" **said the hooded man, angered by the petty spec ops.

**January 22, 2009 1:00 A.M.**

Alex Mercer lands on top of a roof with ease but is in a killing mood. He lands to see 6 other evolved mutated people except one is a female who looks normal but still not human. Mercer is what he usually looks except that his eyes are pitch dark black but the eye color is fire red. A man in a blue buisness outfit with glasses comes out from the group, making it a total of 7.

Alex Mercer pointed his right hand at the group of mutated very sharp before saying,

"WHERES MAYA ?!" Said Mercer.

The man in the suit smirked evily , him and the other 6 mutated moved out of the way revealing a girl named Maya and Nana both probably at the age of 12, another was an african american man and woman,those three (except for Nana) were the Heller family, the last 4 were four more females and one male , Dana Mercer, Yuka, Mayu, and Kouta and the other was another pink haired girl with horn like objects sticking out, all of the hostges were awake to see Mercer, the man answered with,'' Safe, for the moment-''

"Alex ! Run ! They're going to kill you! '' screamed Nana.

"She's right ! Please we can't see you die-'' said Mayu.

"Shut the fuck you little whore !" said one of the evolved raising his blade against the two girls neck.

"NANA ! MAYU! DON'T TOUCH THEM! IF YOU DO! YOU'LL HAVE YOUR EYES PULLED OUT WITH MY BARE FUCKING CLAWS CUTTING DEEP AND DIRECTLY INTO YOUR FUCKING SOCKETS! NOTHING WILL PROTECT YOU FROM ME! NOT MEN! NOT WEAPONS! NOT ARMOR!" Screamed Mercer raising his claws in anger. The man with the suit just smirked and Alex snarled at this.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THEM BACK, EITHIER ON YOUR OWN, OR AFTER I SKULLLLL FUUCK YOU AND DRAIN YOUR MEMEORIES OUT THE HOLLLLLLLLLLLEEE!" Screamed Mercer.

"Heh, scary. You just don't get it , do you ? I've pretty much gave you everything, and this is how you come to me. Can't you see what I'm doing ? Humanity is stagnent, Dying. I would give it one body, one mind. Think about it, no more conflict, no more disease , no more suffering . Don't you see, I'M giving it a second chance-''

"ENOUGH OF YOUR FUCKING WEIRD FUCKING RAMBILING SHIIIT! GIVE ME BACK MY FAMILY!" Threatend the pissed of Alex.

Now the man in the suit just looked mad and disagreeing,

"What do you even hope prove here after this ?!" said the man.

"I don't wanna prove anything but get back my family, I just really want to fuck you up. **NOW GIVE BACK MY FAMILY , YOU FUCKING MUTANT !"**

"No. No I don't think so, I think it's time you gave me something. You see young Amaya shares Hellers annoyingly resiliant DNA, as for Lucy, imagine what kind of power we could have... Maya will become the 'mother' of the new world... So now the only thing thats standing between 'ME', and Earths true destiny... is YOU.''

The man in the suit then transformed his hand into a mutated arm, inserting the sharp object into the normal female,

"AAH , ALEX !" Pleaded the female, wishing not to die. The man in the suit started consuming her and the rest of the evolved , changing him into a blood thirsty monster unlike any other!

"Holy shit." said Alex Mercer, getting ready to battle like he had never before...

**This is the start of the new crossover. Now before you start complaining, this is just sorta like a preview but I swear there will be more of it, I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Remebering the past

**Hello everybody, heres another chapter of the Prototype and Elfen Lied crossover. A little bit of the timeline is changed a bit, but to where you guys would enjoy it. Other stories will not be in this fic but will be a sequel and a prequel. I also decided since I liked the original anime, I would allow the main charecters in Elfen Lied to still be in this fic, Kouta, Yuka, Nana, Mayu, Bando, and of course that not long forgotten bastard Kurama. They will still be in New York, but it could still have the same place where they had usally lived. Leave suggestions, tell me what you guys think, and I will talk to you guys later.**

**January 21, 8:07 P.M.**

Alex had now witnessed a massacere happening infront of his very eyes on a bridge with the sunsetting, a girl with pink hair and horns coming from her head was killing spec ops soildiers as if she was doing it with telekiniesis. Blood splattered all over the ground, forming around the bridge. After the last soildier was killed, except a scientist was crawling away for life, the girl looked at Alex dead in the eyes. Alex had just kept his same expression on, stern, serious, frowning. Alex Took one step foward.

"I remember you.'' said Mercer while clenching his fist tightly. Lucy didn't even budge or break her stare. All she did was scoff and answer, " Oh do you ?"

"Yeah, I do, all too well as a matter of fact. Why , don't you ?" asked Alex with his head cocking to the left. Lucy just stared at him with her eyes chaging into a bit of shock.

"Remember 11 years ago, you did something to me that teared a big thread in my life, but compared to whats happening right now, it ain't going to mean jack shit in the end... Lucy.'' said Mercer , Lucy now had her mouth wide open, she then started walking towards Alex while he started doing the same, they both stopped until they were inches away, he grabbed her collar and so did she.

"Well, it's nice to see you too... Alex.'' Though Mercer didn't care so much for the reunion.

"What you did those years ago, I won't ever forgive you for that.'' he released his grip on her as did she. They both walked far from each other and stared . Alex shapeshifted his hands into claws and Lucy could be seen whipping something invisible that was the cutting edge. Both were about to attack any second now.

Alex began sprinting at Lucy fast while she just ran the human speed.

"LUCY !"

"ALEX !"

Both had each weapon against their necks.

Blood returns...

**Memory 1: 1998, Mercer residence , 8:36 P.M. **

In the living room, we see three kids on the living room couch, 2 of them were female at the age of 6, one had brown hair with a ponytail , the other had pink hair that was her chin height, she wore a cap that hid two objects on her head, the third was a boy at 7, they were all watching the credits of a horror movie. The two girls were asleep and were both on the boy, the brown haired girl had her head rest on his lap, the pink haired girl was snuggling against him with her head on his shoulder, he was still awake, barely, he had his arm around her shoulder, he was lucky he met this girl. He moved a little to get loose so he wouldn't disturb them. Though he woken her up, she slowly opened her eyes and looked drowsy.

"Alex,please don't leave, I just want you stay just for tonight, please ?" asked the girl.

"Okay, Lucy, just go back to sleep.'' said Alex, apparently it was . The girl, Lucy, closed her eyes and snuggled under Alex's neck, Alex stroked her soft hair gently and fell asleep. He remebered how both of them first met, it was happy time for him in his life.

**Memory 2 : 1995 Local Cemetary, New York, 4:50 P.M.**

You imagine cemetaries to be full of dread and dispair, well you'd be right, though the day was very sunny and beautiful. The birds are singing, kids were playing, all except for two kids, little younger versions of Alex and Lucy. Alex was mourning someone who used to be his first best friend, Lucy stood at the grave, of course, where else would she go to, no other kid would find her normal, but come to think about it neither is todays society, men murdering wifes and children, raping of other people, car accidents, stabbing even your own sibilings, nothing was normal about todays society, it's a crock of shit to think just because a girl with little horns sticking on each side on her head, she was still tormented by kids her own age, then get killed in the end. So to conclusion, normal is something most humans do, but killing people is not normal, well they're wrong, because bullying and tormenting just kills people on the inside.

Lucy was just 'grieving' at the graves, funny to think a girl would mourn those who have fallen due to war, accidents, or just plain murder. Her daze was interupted when hearing some sniffiling coming around the corner. She came to find a boy with a little curly brown hair, sky blue eyes, and wearing a black hoodie with the hood being white, she saw the boy releasing small streams of tears sliding down his face while still managing a straight face as if he wasn't even crying physically but really on the inside. He wiped his tears away and opened his eyes returning his focus on the grave marked, ' Richie Johnson', they had been friends since they were both born, though Richie died at such a young age when he and the boy tried sneaking into the city, looking for a new home with the boys sister. He died at the hands of a ruthless teenaged thug shanking him in the stomach, his death was avenged when a rookie cop came along and tried forcing the thug but was killed in the process, he dropped the gun leaving it next to the boy and his sister, the boy at first was still hesitating but the image of his friend of being stabbed to dead immeaditely filled him with anger and revenge, the boy took the shot straight for his head, leaving blood splatter everywhere on the wall and the floor.

The boy sat down on one knee ,

"Richie, I'm sorry, sorry I fucked things up for all of us, you've would of found peace, it was going to be great ya' know, me, you, Dana, having a real family together, spending each day with each other. Out in the sun, hearing the seagulls cry over us, staring into the blue sky, or in the house, being treated like royalty. Especially holidays and specail events, like if it was christmas you would be opening your presents,so happy to see you smiling and playing with your gifts, you were happy. I know today it's your birthday, I didn't forget. I knew how much you loved those Transformers toys, I got the ones you liked the most, the autobots, I have all of them.'' the boy placed several robot toys on the grave.

"I liked playing as the leader of the evil robots, remember Cybertron. But I'm really sorry for being out of control for times I would get angry, it's just ... I can't keep going on knowing you got killed by a nuisance like me, you were a shield infront of me, you took death so I wouldn't face it, it's not fair. Though, if it means I was playing the bad guys, did that mean the good guys die in the end, if so, then you've must've been the good guy. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I... k... K .. killed you, Richie, if it wasn't for that damn thug, you'd be here right now, hanging out with me and Dana, eating pizza, playing at the arcades, watching movies.''

Lucy was just staring at the boy with sad eyes.

''I love you, I love you like a brother Richie. Goodbye, I'll see you next time, as always.''

The boy stood up, taking one last glance at Richies grave, he turned around and grabbed his BMX that he rode on to get here, he moved the bike foward with his hands on the handles turning, looking at the floor in sadness, until finding two feet that belonged to a pretty girl , that girl was Lucy. Alex found her face, she had pink tinted cheeks that formed immediatly when he looked at her. He had a blank expression on his face, but it soon changed into a smile.

''Hi.''

Lucy just was dumbfounded, but soon returned to not even intimidate him, she turned around after releasing a 'hmf'. Alex looked at her with a confused look.

''Hey, whats the deal ?" asked Alex in an innocent voice. Lucy just looked annoyed and faced him completly.

"It's just that, I thought it was a little, nice, what you said there.'' said Lucy, Alex had looked suprised.

"You liked it ?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, why ?" said Lucy.

"No, it's nothing, it's just that... I've never heard it from a girl like you before.''

Lucy didn't exactly like when he said 'a girl like you before', so she went up and pushed as hard as she could against Alex with him falling on his ass. Now this time he was really confused.

"What did you do that for ?!" said Alex really mad and confused. Lucy just thought now he was plain stupid.

"For ' a girl like me', You're just like all of them, your stupid. I can really hurt you all !" said Lucy all fierce and almost ready pounce on him. Alex just had changed his outraged expression to a sad tired look. He got back up and turned his back against her. She had a frown on her face now, perhaps maybe some of them are different.

"I don't know how I'm like all of 'them', but now it doesn't even matter. You oblivously don't want me around anymore, I'll just leave.'' said Alex finally. Lucy now felt bad about doing this, Alex started walking but was soon stopped when he felt a hand tugging on his shoulder. He found that it was Lucy, she looked down trying to get rid of the guilt from facing him. Alex was really not in the mood for shananigans. He turned around , "What is it now ?"

"I.. I'm sorry.''

Alex had let that sunk in for a bit, but finally forgiven.

"Eh, it's alright, I'm pretty much indestructible. Nothing can really hurt me. A little push from you is like someone lightly poking me, you really shouldn't push me if you knew what was going to happen next."

Lucy had let those words course through her, she just didn't think there was someone different then Alex. She wrapped her arms around Alex's chest tightly and burried her face in his back. Alex let out a gasp, but quickly got over it and placed his left hand on her hand and his right hand on her head, gently caressing her hair. Lucy kinda trusted him and let him touch her, she replied by running her hands around his chest smoothly. He smiled at this scene.

After 7 minutes of this, Alex was ready to disembrace until he felt something in his hand, the place where he rested his hand had somethink sharp and hard, he removed his hand to see a horn like object on her head, Lucy was already alerted and tried leaving his embrace. Alex let her out of his hold of her own free will. Lucy looked at him with a scared expression.

"Are those horns ?" asked Alex all excited like.

Lucy just looked down and frowned.

"Yes, I bet you think they're disgusting don't you ?" asked Lucy truthfully.

"What ? No. I think they're awesome. No one can't ever get those, they must be something special about you.'' said Alex. Lucy looked shocked but felt happy, this boy thought she normal.

"Hey, listen it's getting kinda dark, you wanna come to my house ?" asked Alex hoping she would say 'yes'. Lucy looked down for a couple of minutes but finally reached her decision.

''I suppose.'' Lucy guessed it was just for this one time. She felt tired and let out a yawn.

"Well, I guess we can go," said Lucy. Alex walked to her and offered his hand.

"Well if you zonk out anytime soon, you can just rest your pretty head on my back.'' said Alex. Lucy just blushed and looked drowsy and nodded. Alex got settled onto his bike and motioned for Lucy to join him, she softly got herself seated with her arms around his neck , enough to where she doesn't choke him. Alex then started peddaling to his house.

**6:30 P.M.**

Alex brought Lucy to the house just in time for the sun to be setting, she was already sound asleep at 5:44 with her arms drooping around like a ragdolls, he opened the door to the living room, his sister was in her room drawing until she heard the screen door slide, knowing that her brother was back. Alex placed his new friend on the couch her body curling up to where it looked like she was already in bed. Alex Mercer grinned at the sight, she looked so cute and precious. Dana walked out of her room and found Alex. She ran and hugged him.

"Hey Alex ! I was starting to wonder where you were !" said Dana happy to see her big brother. Alex patted her back and smiled.

"Oh, I was here and there, y'know, at the beach, the arcade, and well... I was.. also... paying my respects to.. Richie. " said Alex. Dana was smiling for everything he said until she heard about Richie, she frowned and looked at the floor.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, I'm sorry I couldn't come.. I.. was..'' stuttered Dana, Alex had a weak sad smile, he cupped her chin to his face level.

''Dana, it's okay, we don't need to focus on the past.'' said Alex. Dana looked at him with a stunned look but changed into a very happy smile. Alex Mercer smiled, he turned his head to a backpack filled with many things with that can be seen inside Dana's room, he saw it and immediately looked a little mad, he left their embrace and stormed into her room, she quickly grew tensed and tried running to her room.

"Wait Alex I -" said Dana before being Interrupted when Alex grabbed the backpack and emptied it onto the bed, released from the bag was food, pills, a bloody knife and a few jewlery such as 2 rings and blue emerald necklace. Alex first looked at the stolen items and then slowly turned and gave Dana a dead cold stare. Dana grew scared and was on the very edge on crying. Alex took one last long stare back at the bloody knife.

"Dana, what is wrong with you ?" asked Alex in a quiet and calm voice, she knew when he said it like this, things would get ugly.

"I... Went.. shopping. and .. and a.. I stopped by a store -'' she was interrupted when Alex picked up her backpack and threw it fast and aggresively at the mirror in her room, causing the mirror to brake instantly into small shards of glass. Dana then flinched at the sound of the broken glass , Alex then started walking closer to her and was all in her breathing space.

"Is this my fault !" asked Alex in a fierce tone.

"No , it's her fault , a lady saw me with her purse and -'' she stopped talking when he smacked her across her cheeks to where a bruised and red mark formed on her face, her eyes were being filled with tears that refused to be spilled.

"Is this my fault ?! Do you think this is what I am ? This is not me. I am a calm, respectable, normal kid, I do not hurt those I that don't have to , and I don't **FUCKING **threaten the innocent !" said Mercer as he then started getting closer to her, "What you are doing, WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING DOING,'' Said Alex as he was grabbing her wrist and pinning her against the wall while talking his heart piercing words, "IS NOT HOW ITS FUCKING SUPPOSESSD TO BE ! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT! NO ! DON'T JUST SAY FUCKING YES! SAY 'YES ALEX , I UNDERSTAND'!''

"SAY YES ALEX I FUCKING UNDERSTAND !" Said Alex as Dana started sobbing on his jacket and screaming while struggiling to break away from his hold !

'**'SAY YES ! ALEX ! I FUCKING ! UNDERTAND !'' **said Alex as Dana started saying unheard words, "HUH ?!" Asked the mad boy.

"Yes (sob) Alex I (sob) under- understand ! (sob)" said Dana as she was crying into Alex's well soakened chest. After several minutes of this, he grabbed her head to rest on his shoulder and held her back while softly stroking her hair.

"As soon as we move to the better parts of New york, it's gonna be nothing but sunshine, slushies tv, pizza, carnival rides and none of this shits gonna matter.'' said Alex nice and slow. Dana had her arms trying to see if he was stable but finally was calm and rested her hands on his sides.

Something could be heard, it sounded like somone was breathing very hard and gasping for air, Alex turned to see Lucy with her hands over mouth tears streaming down her face and chin, and very, very shocked. Alex was panting because of the event that happened for all three of them, he looked at Dana then Lucy, the young girl started walking towards Alex, he looked down in dissapointment , Dana had finally noticed Lucy and held out her arm.

Lucy didn't know what to do but instincts apparently followed and she envolped both Alex and Dana into a group hug , all three of them had closed their eyes while holding one another.

"I'm sorry I went insane...'' said Alex. Dana just shook her head.

"No, it was my fault, I'm... so... sorry...'' said his sister. Lucy wasn't part of their family, but understood what to do to comfort each other. Alex's grip on both of them started to weaken abit, he started shaking and loosening away from them, both Dana and Lucy looked at Alex in confusion and shock. Alex started clutching his stomach in pain, he started coughing a little, then into a cold cough and finally a hard choking cough, blood started streaming down his lip and he fell down on the floor. Both girls went to his side and both were communicating with each other to help him. Alex's vision started getting very blury.

**9:30 P.M. **

Alex woke up see a dark ceiling, a light coming off from the TV, he saw from his position that it was looking late outside. He tried getting up but groaned at the pain of his right arm feeling like it was being pierced on the inside. After a bit of the pain, he scanned around to see nothing the couch and two girls waiting for something to happen.. or better yet, waiting for him. They both were broken out of their daze and noticed Alex, both jumping up for joy and relief and takled him on the sofa. He was more than happy to know that they were both worried about him but wished they wouldn't waste their time on someone like him.

"Oh Alex, we were so worried about you. You started muttering in your sleep, and more blood was coming out of your mouth. '' said Dana, Lucy, on the other hand was just sitting next to her, nodding and completly upset like someone was just taken away from her. But what struck Alex the most was that she was about to cry and was shivering like a blender.

"M- mutter. I don't know why that would occur, strange, I mean I know weirder things have happened but...'' said Alex unbaknownst to what sort've process he was going. He lifted up his right arm that still felt like hell.

''It's probably nothing, not like it's going to matter in the end.'' Alex got up from the couch, heading for his room until he felt his hand being cuffed to someone else's, he turned around to see Lucy holding his hand tightly with her eyes focused only on him and his actions.

"Please, take it east until the morning, okay ?" asked Lucy, Alex had his eyes bug out but smiled and patter her head with her looking up at him and couldn't help but give a small smile.

So from that point on, the two had gotten to known Lucy and both decided to become her friend. They had all stayed up until 10:00 P.M. .

''(Yawn) hmm, I going to sleep, I'll see you guys in the morning, night Alex, night new friend. " said Dana walking to her room and crashing on the bed worn out.

"Oh I never got to ask your full name.'' said Lucy.

"Oh yeah, I'm Alex. Alex Mercer.'' said Alex all smooth, Lucy just smiled at this and rested against him.

"I'm Lucy.'' Alex held her close to his chest, she had fallen right asleep in his arms, she looked so cute and sweet, he swooped her up his arms, bridal style. He went to his room and laid her down on his bed, placing the covers on her, he happily joined her and she put her hand on his chest, he pulled her head gently onto his chest, they both pulling each other closer

**Time : January 2, 2009 11:00 A.M. **

Alex Mercer Pov 

_It was a beuatiful day out in New York, I had just came back fresh off the boat. As I departed from the subway , I could tell my life was going to turn alot better, I had returned to my old job at a specialized facility as the Head leader. Dana was also in town , she was waiting for me at Madison Avenue. Ah, I remeber the good things about new york, aside from the city attractions that were amazing, I also loved the parks that were simple, the smell of hotdogs, the cars honking at one another, even the monuments and sights of NY were astonishing. I signaled for a taxi, it came up, and I placed my location. Next stop, Madison Avenue._

**Madison Avanue : 11:23 A.M.**

The taxi had stopped as Alex got out from the wore a white hoodie that had a vest around it on the outside, with blue jeans and black sneakers.(It's the beta version of his outfit, y'now, when the games made and it sill needed work.) He looked around for his sister, finally after minutes of searching he found Dana running to him. Jumping up and hugging him while he did the same , she asked how he was and all the meeting talk you would do. They both decided on going a bit of sightseeing and relive the good times they had. Dana had Alex's good old red ferrai car with her, they both hopped into the car with Alex driving and went sightseeing.

**Shores of New york bay : Same Time **

Two people can be seen walking around the beach, both talking while walking. One was female and the other was a male, both probably at the ages of 18-19. The man just sat there on his knees as if he remebered something in the past, the girl tried to make him think posititve. Just then , two feet that belonged to a girl at the exact ages of the two people, was strolling along the beach until she stopped. She was pretty girl with pink midway length hair, wine red eyes that probably had meaning to them, and two horn-like objects sticking out on each side of her head, though blood was seen on her left side of head. But she wasn't unnoticed, the two wanderers saw her in clear sight, but what struck them the most was the fact that she was comepletly naked. She saw both of the two people and looked startled.

"Kouta, take a look over there.'' the 'clothed' girl said. 'Kouta', apperently named, had looked in the direction she was talking about. He just had his jaw down and stared in awe, he was comepletly dumfounded,

"Wha- whats going on, Yuka ?" asked Kouta.

"Your guess is as good as mine.'' said now named 'Yuka'. Kouta walked up to the nude girl,

"Excuse me ?" said Kouta.

The girl just got scared and ran only then to trip and fall into the sand, the two followed her, she sat back up and started crying. The boy started taking his outer shirt off and hunged it over the girl.

"Maybe we should take her to your place , Kouta." said Yuka.

"Huh, my place ?" asked Kouta.

"Yeah, the place you're moving into.''

After getting the girl properly clothed, they went back to the Yuka's house, where the pink-haired girl was probably going to stay until she got back on her feet.

**Alex Mercer Location**

Alex had a bad start to his day back in New york, the car nearly missed a car racing into it, the radiator was messed up and the car had ran out of gas. Dana had tried hitching a ride but failed. Alex turned to Lucy.

"Eh, well, I'm going to probably visit a couple of houses and see if we can get the Ferrari fixed. Right now how about you get in it steer the wheel and I'll push."

Dana nodded until nocticing a beautiful house with a taste of Asian culture in it, and was only just a mile away. It was the only place that was near them .

"How about that house ?" said Dana pointing to it. Alex turned around and saw the house.

"Hmm, okay, I'll get the gas can, it'll only be a moment, 'kay ?" said Alex. She nodded and Alex started running with the gas can at the house. He was at the front door and had panted abit, he straightend his outfit and wiped the sweat off his forehead, he tried not pant so much so he could make a decent appearence, that way the owner of the house would be so kind to offer some service. He knocked on the door, out came Kouta with a tired expression but came back to reality.

"Hi, um, My sister and I are just parked right down the street and we seem to be out of gas and I need to fix the radiator, if it's not any trouble could I possibly borrow some supplies, I'll pay you right back.'' said Mercer. Kouta looked out on the side and saw Alex's car. He nodded and offered him inside the house.

"Sure thing, I can help you with it.'' said Kouta. Just then Yuka came out looking curious.

"Whats going on ?" asked Yuka.

"Oh, this guy and his sister just needs help with his car, it broke down, I'm going to help him with it.'' answered Kouta.

"Oh okay, if I may ask, do you have anyplace to stay, no houses are really for sale and apartments are fresh stocked ?" asked Yuka. Alex looked a little suprised and forgot that he and Dana didn't have any where to crash.

"Oh, um, Crap. I forgot , we could probably just sleep in the car for tonight.'' said Mercer looking innocently and eyes closed .

"Nonsense, we have plenty of space for you and your sister. You can stay with us incase you're not permenantly staying in New York." stated Yuka, Kouta also looked offering.

"Really ? Well I mean, I don't wouldn't want to be a nuisance.'' said Alex. Yuka just smiled and shook her head.

"No its okay, we don't mind company. Plus it seems empty with just the three of us.''said Yuka. Alex looked confused.

" 'us'? '' asked Alex. Kouta started walking towards Alex's car.

"Eh, I'll explain it later, lets go get your car over here.'' said Kouta. Alex smiled and started heading down the road.

**2 Hours later.**

Dana, Alex, Kouta, and Yuka were all sitting down at the table, it was a nice setting that had the door cracked open showing the garden , the cool breeze was bristiling against their skin. Both Alex and Kouta had managed to get his car parked outside the house. All of three of them settled down at the had two rolls of riceballs for lunch.

"Thanks again for letting us stay here, Yuka.'' said Dana. Yuka smiled and gave everyone a fair amount of food. "No worries Dana, we're happy to see new faces. Here ya go.'' said Yuka offering Dana a riceball. She happily took it.

"Thank you."

"Any time.''

"So , Kouta, who's the third person thats staying with you ?" asked Alex. Kouta looked up and right before he said anything , a girl with pink hair opened the door and noticed Alex, stood still and looked like she just met god. Alex saw her and she looked like something that scarred him in a part of his life but also looked like an angel. He wiped those thoughts out of his head. He simply replied with a...

"Hi.''

The girl just sat down closely to Alex on her knees and stared at him. Alex put down his riceall and faced her. They both started scooting to each other, both Yuka and Dana started 'ooing' and giggled, Kouta simply raised his riceball in approval as if he was saying,'Go get them, man.'

"I-I,'' stuttered Alex as his face was 4 inches away from the girl. She placed her hands on his, and looked at his face.

'' Nyu'' said the girl. Alex just looked confused but smirked.

"I'm Alex."

'And to think shes a Past, Present, and Future destroyer in my past.' thought Alex.

**There you go guys, the second fic, next one is going to chalk-full of action, drama, and love. Hope you guys enjoyed it, leave reviews , tell me what you thought of it, and I'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
